1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to performing a plurality of tests on three-terminal circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to measure some characteristics of three-terminal circuits. For example, telephone companies are constantly performing tests on telephone subscribers' lines, which comprise three-terminal circuits, to determine the causes of trouble reports. Heretofore, various of these tests were performed on an individual basis in the sense that separate equipments were used. This approach is both time consuming and requires numerous pieces of test equipment. Furthermore, the results produced often lacked the accuracy desired.